Sayonara Solitaire
by Tastes Like Tragedy
Summary: Marc Tachibana has just been called over-seas by the Magdalene Order. With oni-blood flowing within his veins, will he get along with Rosette and Chrono? Read to find out. Rated PG-13 because of later chapters.
1. On the Wrong Foot

Sayonara Solitaire

Disclaimer: I don't own Chrono Crusade, but I do own this story. Don't take it. If you want to have a cameo appearance of one of my characters in this story, contact me.

Chapter 1: The Wrong Foot

A young man, who just turned seventeen, dunked his hair into the water. He emerged from it, with his black hair damp and down, covering his eyes. He wiped the hair and water from his face and opened his light green eyes.

"Marc, what are you doing?" his friend asked.

"Washing my hair," Marc replied.

"Do you know that's the water my mom's using to cook dinner tonight?" the friend questioned Marc, shaking his head.

"Don't worry about it," Marc said, giving a wide grin. "She won't know."

"I'M EATING THAT DINNER!" Marc's friend said, sternly.

"Whatever," Marc replied. "I have to go catch that boat before it leaves! Bye!"

The friend waved good-bye as Marc dashed to the wharf. He jumped onto the boat as it was taking off.

"Who are you?" a man on the boat asked, checking a small list of names.

"Marc Tachibana," Marc replied, waving his head around to remove the water from his hair.

The man got hit by the drops of the water and made a growling noise. He checked Marc's name off the list and moved out of the way, so Marc could move onto the deck.

Meanwhile, back in Manhattan, on the wharf over there, Chrono looked at Rosette, with an uneasy look.

"What?" Rosette snapped, being annoyed with Chrono's worried look.

"What if that guy doesn't come?" Chrono asked. "I mean, then, we're here for nothing."

"He'll be here," Rosette replied.

On the boat, Marc looked over the sea, seeing the Statue of Liberty.

"GARGANTUAN!" Marc screamed.

"No, stupid, it's a statue!" the man, who had previously checked Marc off the list, screamed.

"I knew that," Marc responded, wiping sweat from his head. "Course I did."

"Right," the man said, shaking his head.

The boat got to the wharf, and Marc stood up, yawning.

"Well, it's about time for me to go," he said to the man. "A Japanese man has many priorities."

He took the man's hat, put it on, and tipped it as he got off the boat, to the wharf where Rosette and Chrono were waiting.

"Do you even have a picture of this guy?" Chrono asked.

Rosette shook her head, but replied, "But I do know he's carrying a-"

"Drop the blade!" a police officer shouted, chasing Marc around with a night stick.

"Hey, I need it man!" Marc yelled, jumping into the air and quickly disappearing into smoke.

"-blade," Rosette said, sighing.

"What happened to him?" the police officer asked everyone in the crowd.

"He's right behind you," Marc replied, nudging the officer hard in the head with his elbow and knocking him out. "Oops."

"There you are," Rosette said, walking up to Marc and looking at his sword. "Rosette Christopher of the Magdalene Order and you are?"

"Marc Tachibana, foreign exorcist," Marc said, cracking his neck.

"I don't feel good vibes from this guy," Chrono whispered to Rosette.

"You shouldn't, anyway," Rosette replied. "He's half of what you are."

Chrono froze and stared at Marc.

"What?" Marc asked, cracking his neck once more. "What's wrong with this kid?"

"He's not a kid," Rosette replied. "He's a devil."

"Ah, I see...you brought a little devil to test my abilities," Marc said, taking out his sword before Rosette could deny it. "Well, I'll show you what I got."

Marc spun around the katana and whipped it at Chrono.

He hopped over the blade and ducked as he landed.

Rosette grabbed onto Marc's right hand, which was holding the blade.

"What!?" Marc shouted.

"He's no test!" Rosette yelled. "He's your new partner!"

Marc paused and burst out into laughter.

"What?" Rosette asked.

"That shrimp is my partner!" Marc hollered. "He couldn't even catch-"

Chrono grabbed onto Marc's left hand and began putting force onto it.

"Hey, watch it!" Marc yelled, spinning around and throwing him down.

"Stop!" Rosette screamed. "Even if you are half-oni, half-American human, you're not gonna do that! If you ever do that, I'm going to have to-"

"You're my partner too?" Marc asked, with hopeful eyes.

Rosette quickly answered, "Yes, but-"

"Great!" Marc said. "Now, I think we ought to be get going."

"I know, but-"Rosette was stopped again by Marc's finger on her mouth.

"Ah, ah, ah, more important things are at hand," Marc replied, dragging her. "Now, where is this Magdalene Order place?"

As his voice drifted off as he walked with Rosette, Chrono just stared.

"I suppose he just got off on the wrong foot," he said, shaking his head and rushing forward.


	2. Red as a Rose

Sayonara Solitaire

Chapter 2: Red as a Rose

"So, you come from Japan?" Rosette asked, walking with Marc and Chrono through the courtyard.

"Yeah," Marc replied, trying to keep some of his black hair down.

"How'd you get here so fast?" Chrono asked biting onto some food he had not finished while eating breakfast.

"I actually went to southern Canada first, where my friend lives, and then took a boat from there to here," Marc responded, taking slower steps.

Chrono nodded and took another bite of his buttered muffin.

"Hey, I didn't get any of that!" Marc yelled, grabbing onto the food. "GIMME!"

"Hey, let go!" Chrono shouted, trying to pull it back. "I'm not gonna give you my MUFFIN!"

"BOTH OF YOU BE QUIET!" Rosette screamed, annoyed by their bickering. "You've guys have been fighting ever since we got back here."

"Not my fault," Marc said, turning to face the other way.

"Well, it's not mine," Chrono replied, turning around as well.

After a short moment, both sighed and gave a quick, "Sorry." They, afterwards, continued on.

"Where are we going?" Marc asked, looking at Rosette as she turned to face him.

"We have to talk to Sister Catherine," Rosette answered, turning around and walking again.

"Oh, HER," Marc said, sighing and walking slower. "Just what I need. The woman who thinks I'm a threat."

"You are," Rosette replied. "Oni blood isn't good to have."

"And just what exactly are you saying!?" Marc snapped.

"Well, I mean, oni demons ARE murderers, kidnappers, and muggers," Rosette said, counting off each thing she said with her fingers. "And perverts and rapists. Since there are many girls around here, I wouldn't be surprised if Sister Catherine made me tie you to the bed.

Marc turned to Rosette.

"Do you think I look like a PERVERT?" Marc asked.

"Yes, very much," Rosette replied. "You tried to watch me bathe last night."

"I...thought you were drowning!" Marc said. "Yeah! Exactly!"

"And you just stare when someone's drowning?" Rosette asked, making Marc turn a shade of red.

"Hey, I just got here!" Marc hollered. "Give me a break."

"I did," Rosette responded. "By not shooting you."

Marc backed up and shook his head, continuing on. Chrono just gave a small laugh, remembering Marc getting slapped after Rosette spotted him.

As the three were at the end of the courtyard, Marc stopped for a second.

"What is it?" Rosette asked.

"Ugh...just a stomach pain," Marc responded, grabbing onto his stomach.

"Are you okay?" Chrono asked as Marc sat down.

"Not that big of a deal," Marc replied, about to throw up.

"Hold on...Sister Catherine can wait," Rosette said, helping Marc up. "Are you sure you don't want to go back and rest?

"...Okay then," Marc agreed, getting up.

Rosette and Chrono brought Marc back to Rosette's bedroom, where Marc slept on some rags set on the floor. Chrono looked at the rags, feeling jealous and...

"Thanks," Marc said, facing Chrono and Rosette.

"No problem," Rosette smiled as Marc held his stomach. "Do you want me to stay here?"

Marc nodded and Chrono looked at Rosette and Marc, ready to ask if he should stay.

"Chrono, Sister Catherine might want to see you," Rosette said. "Could you go?"

With nothing to say, Chrono agreed and headed to Sister Catherine's office. As he walked, Marc and Rosette pulsed through his mind.

Back in Rosette's bedroom, Marc lay on the rags. He looked up at the ceiling. The pain slowly died down, but as it did, Marc slowly fell into a deep sleep.

Marc was standing on a tall platform, over a blood sea. He jumped onto another platform and looked down. A cold wind blasted through the air, almost knocking him off the silver platform, but Marc held on tight, so he could stay on. Marc stood up and looked over the crimson sea. It quickly formed into mountains, shocking Marc and making him fall off the floating platform. As Marc was falling, he set on fire, screaming and shouting for help. Marc landed in several rose bushes, setting them ablaze. He got up, injured and painted with red blood. Marc walked through the bushes, getting poked at by thorns. He got out of the bushes and fell down on the ground, dead from the injuries and blood loss. The day turned to night and the bushes became black due to the fire. The moon did not appear and Marc's body flew away with the wind, as ashes and dust.

Rosette shook Marc, making him wake up. He shot into the air, gasping for air.

"What's wrong?" Rosette asked, worried about the sweating and yelling from Marc.

"Just...a bad dream," Marc replied.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Rosette asked.

"I'm fine," Marc said, with a stern voice.

"Okay, okay, fine," Rosette responded, looking at the ceiling.

After a small while, Marc got up and sat down next to Rosette, shaking his head to become more awake.

"Sorry, just had a terrible dream," Marc said.

A couple of seconds later, Rosette looked at Marc.

"It's alright," she replied.

Chrono entered the room, looking at Marc and Rosette with a very serious look.

"What's wrong?" Rosette asked.

"A large boat was sunk by devils," Chrono reported. "We have to investigate."

Rosette got up and rushed outside with Chrono.

"MARC!" she called out.

Marc rose from the bed and dashed out of the bedroom and outside.


	3. Demon Savior

Sayonara Solitaire

Chapter 3: Demon Savior

Marc looked at Rosette while she was driving.

"Is she always like this?" Marc asked Chrono.

Chrono gave a single nod, not even looking at Marc.

"What?" Marc said, flipping his hair to the side.

"...Be quiet for a minute, I'm trying to think," Chrono replied.

"...It's because I'm Asian, isn't it?" Marc asked.

"WHAT!? No!" Chrono yelled. "Of course not!"

"So now the Asian has to shut up and you can talk ALL you want!" Marc screamed.

"SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU!" Rosette yelled.

Both Chrono and Marc shut up and began sitting in the same position, thinking.

"What's with her?" Marc whispered.

"She's always like this when we have to-"

Chrono paused as the car was knocked down, on its side. It crashed onto the side, so it wasn't on the road. Marc kicked upwards, kicking the door off the car and getting out.

"Rosette, are you alright?" he asked, helping Rosette out.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Rosette replied.

Chrono got out, wondering why no one asked him.

"Aren't you gonna ask if I'm-"

"Shut up, there's something there," Marc said.

"Damn it," Rosette said, looking down and seeing her skirt slightly torn.

Marc's eyes lit up for a minute, but he shook his head and looked forward. Something was in the bushes and Marc could sense it.

Suddenly, a man with red hair, large claws, and horns jumped out of the bushes and slashed Marc at the cheek. Marc backed away and looked up at the man, whose eyes were flashing between green and red.

"Oni," Marc said, silently, taking out his katana.

Rosette put her hand on Marc's and slid the sword back into the sheath.

"Use that when you're out of ammo," she said, giving Marc a gun.

Three smaller oni came out of the bushes, carrying spears and shields. The larger one looked at the gun and laughed as he lunged at Marc, screeching. Marc jumped out of the way and spun the gun. When he stopped, he shot at the larger oni. He moved out of the way and made a smaller oni get shot.

"I can't use this damn thing Rosette, I'm not gonna risk my life to reload a stupid gun!" Marc shouted, throwing the gun to Rosette and whipping out his katana.

"Japanese, I presume?" the leader asked, laughing.

"Yes...half-oni in fact," Marc replied, with a wicked grin.

Even though the oni was pure blooded, he was still astonished. The large oni shook his head and lunged at Marc, who slid out of the way without moving his feet.

"Gotta do better than that," Marc said, giving a cold stare and leaping with his sword swinging through the air.

"MARC!" Rosette yelled as the smaller oni surrounded her.

"Rosette, you can take care of them!" Marc shouted. "I need to do this!"

Marc turned to face the large oni again.

"Ready?" Marc asked, laughing and slashing the large oni in half.

The large oni came back together and bulged a bit.

"Beating you already," Marc said, making a small sound showing his disappointment. "I thought pure bloods would be stronger than little old me."

"BE QUIET, HALF-BLOOD!" the large oni screamed, kicking at Marc.

Marc moved back due to the impact of the kick. He waved the sword around in the air and ran at the large oni, slicing it in half.

"...Damn pure-bloods," Marc said, sighing and putting his sword back into the sheath. "Well, I think that settles-"

Marc looked at Rosette who was held up to a corner and was being toyed with. The small demons were also poking Rosette in certain "places".

"Marc, HELP!" she called out, now crying.

Marc look at Rosette, who was helpless. He felt something inside him flicker. Marc's hair rose into the air and his incisors grew sharper. He lost all sense and sanity within him. He began screaming and yelling as he lashed out at the small oni, ripping them to shreds with his hands and slicing them all.

"HOW DARE YOU!?" Marc yelled.

Chrono was a few feet away. He was knocked out by the small oni who hit him with their shields. When he opened his eyes, they widened due to the fact that he saw what Marc was doing to the oni.

Marc stopped once the oni were dead. He looked at Rosette, who was sitting in the corner, staring in awe. As she was doing so, Marc moved his bloody hand forward, waiting for Rosette to take it. As she did, Marc opened his mouth.

"Let's...go back," he said slowly, walking away.

Rosette followed, but Chrono stayed there. He looked at Marc, who was a potential threat to not only the Magdalene Order, but Rosette.


	4. The Man Who Dared

Sayonara Solitaire

Chapter 4: The Man Who Dared

A couple of days after the incident, Marc was sleeping on Rosette's bed. She came into the room and saw him doing that.

"Marc?" she asked, poking him.

He woke up and yawned. His moved some of his hair out of his face. He got up and sat down on the bed.

"Morning," Marc said, looking at Rosette.

"It's still night," Rosette replied, sighing. "And how did you get on my bed?"

"...Sleep-walking, maybe?" Marc asked.

Rosette sat down next to Marc.

"Could you...sleep on your bed?" Rosette asked, pointing to the rags on the floor.

Marc looked at them in disgust, but agreed and rested himself on the rags. He slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep.

During the dream, Marc was having a flashback three days ago when him, Rosette, and Chrono got back. After a bath, Marc came out dressed in his usual green cloak, grey shirt inside, and green pants. He looked at Rosette, who was trying to smile, but couldn't due to the fact she saw one of the most horrible things in her life. Rosette went into the bathroom and took her bath. When she was done, Marc was waiting outside.

"Marc, do you need anything?" Rosette asked.

Marc shook his head and moved some hair out of his eyes.

"What time is it?" Marc asked.

"Quarter to ten," Rosette said, looking out the window at the dark sky. "We should go to sleep."

"Yeah," Marc replied, walking with Rosette to her room.

Rosette got into her bed and Marc got on the rags. He slowly closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. Since this was a mere flashback, though, Marc's dream forwarded to the next day, in the afternoon. Marc was walking with Rosette through the courtyard.

When Marc was looking at her, he removed the shroud on her head.

"What are you doing?" Rosette asked Marc.

"You look better," Marc grinned.

Rosette smiled back and continued walking as Chrono was looking out the window. Marc looked up at Chrono, who was slightly frowning, yet his eyes showed a bit of anger.

Marc just continued on, without anything making him stop walking with Rosette. Marc didn't want to stop. Being alone with Rosette was a rare occasion, because Chrono was usually there.

As Rosette was walking, Marc looked at her, with feelings that couldn't be explained to a full-blooded oni. Luckily, Marc was only half. No, it wasn't lust. Marc didn't lust for Rosette as much as he loved her. Marc dared to love a full-blooded human and wanted to start a life with her.

Marc's dream drifted away into an actual dream, not a flashback. Marc was sitting down in a small house on top of a hill, with Rosette and no Chrono was in sight. Rosette sat down next to Marc and rested her head on his shoulder. Marc looked at Rosette and leaned forward.

Marc shook his head and woke up. He tried to go to sleep again and have that last part of the dream again, but he couldn't fall asleep. He just stayed awake, looking at Rosette sleeping on her bed. Marc went up to her, putting his lips on hers. After about five seconds, he stopped and fell asleep.


	5. Reason

Sayonara Solitaire

Chapter 5: Reason

Marc woke up the next morning with Rosette over him. She leaned forward and kissed Marc.

"Another dream," Marc said slowly, getting up and yawning.

Rosette was still in her bed and Marc smiled as he walked out of his room and put his green cloak on. Marc went outside, but smashed to the wall by Chrono.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Marc yelled as Chrono raised his fist.

"I saw what you did last night," Chrono said in a cold voice, with his eyes slowly turning red.

"Chrono, I had a reason!" Marc shouted, pushing Chrono away.

"You had no good reason!" Chrono exclaimed. "You wish to just take her away and do anything you wish to her!"

"NO!" Marc screamed. "I LOVE HER!"

"I do too," Chrono replied, tightening his fist. "And I've known her for a much longer time."

"That doesn't make a difference," Marc said, his eyes turning red as well.

Marc forced Chrono back by shoving him forward. He unsheathed his sword and spun it around. Chrono put his fists forward and his feet apart. After a short while, Marc lunged at Chrono with his sword in front of him. Chrono grabbed the blade, but it made gashes in his two hands. He pulled the sword from Marc and threw it at him. Marc caught it with ease and swung the sword at Chrono, who kicked it upwards and punched Marc.

Rosette woke up and looked out the window, seeing Marc and Chrono fight. Quickly, she rushed outside and watched the two kick and punch at each other.

"STOP IT!" Rosette yelled.

Marc looked at Rosette. He began walking towards her. Chrono knocked Marc onto the ground.

"Rosette!" Marc shouted, who was getting beaten by Chrono.

"CHRONO!" Rosette screamed, running at him and pointing her gun at his head.

"What are you doing?" Chrono asked, as he stopped punching Marc.

"Why do you insist on fighting him?" Rosette asked, nudging Chrono on the side and knocking him away.

"Because he just wants you to-"

Chrono was stopped by Marc, who interrupted.

"Because I just want you to love me," Marc said, coughing.

Rosette leaned over Marc, smiling.

"I do," Rosette said softly, helping Marc up. "This morning I-"

"That wasn't a dream?" Marc asked.

"No," Rosette replied, hugging Marc, who in turn, hugged her back.

Chrono looked at the two, now calming down. He walked away, leaving the two alone.

"Are you okay?" Rosette asked Marc, wiping some blood from his mouth.

"Don't worry about me," Marc replied. "I'm alright."

Marc held Rosette's hand and made her drop the gun. Rosette in turn took off the shroud on her head and tucked it away.

"What if Sister Catherine finds out?" Marc asked.

"We'll keep our love a secret then," Rosette replied.


	6. Return

Sayonara Solitaire

Chapter 6: Return

"Rosette?" Marc said as he woke up.

Rosette lay in front of Marc, with her eyes closed. He lightly shook Rosette, waking her up.

"Morning," Rosette said, as she yawned. "Have you seen Chrono?"

"Not at all," Marc replied, getting out of bed.

Marc went to take a bath. When he came out of the shower room, wearing his usual clothing. Rosette was waiting outside and went in after Marc came out. When she was done, she put on her clothes and walked with Marc to the cafeteria. There, Marc saw Chrono sitting down and eating oatmeal.

"Hey," Marc greeted, sitting down next to Rosette and looking towards Chrono.

"Hi," he said, putting the spoon in his mouth and taking it out.

"You won't tell Sister Catherine about us, will you?" Rosette asked.

"Of course not," Chrono responded. "I mean, I understand you guys. It's not always me, me, and me. I have to think about my friends."

"Thanks," Marc replied, eating a buttered muffin.

After they ate, Marc and Rosette stood up and exit the cafeteria and Order.

"A walk around the city?" Marc asked Rosette, holding her hand.

Rosette nodded and walked with Marc around the city.

"Where do you wanna go?" Marc asked Rosette.

"Anywhere...somewhere," Rosette replied.

As the hours passed by, night came. Marc and Rosette began walking back. Marc turned Rosette to face him.

"Do you need-"

Marc pulled Rosette closer and kissed her. He took the shroud on her head and put it into his pocket.

"You don't need it," Marc said. "You don't have to wear it now....it's just us ...."

"Just...us," Rosette repeated, looking tired now.

"Are you alright?" Marc asked, stroking her hair.

"I'm just a little sleepy," Rosette replied, as she yawned.

When Marc and Rosette got back to the Magdalene Order, she went to her room, laid down on her stomach, and fell asleep. Marc was up, talking to Chrono near the church.

"So, how've you been?" Chrono asked.

"Uh...pretty good," Marc replied. "You?"

"Same," Chrono responded.

"...It's kinda late, so, I'm gonna go to sleep," Marc said, walking to Rosette's room. "Night."

"Night," Chrono said, waving.

Marc walked through the courtyard, looking around. As he was doing so, something rustled in the bushes.

"I hate bushes," Marc said, walking towards it.

As Marc approached the bed, he poked at it with a stick.

"Ouch!" the voice of a small girl poked out.

"HAUNTED BUSH!" Marc yelled, backing up and getting into a fighting position.

"No," Azmaria said, coming out of the bush. "Who are you?"

"Foreign exorcist brought in by the order," Marc said. "Who are you?"

"Azmaria Hendric," Azmaria said quietly. "I'm sorry, but I have to find Rosette and Chrono."

"Rosette? Chrono?" Marc asked. "I'm their partner!"

"Do you know where Rosette is?" Azmaria asked.

"Follow me," Marc replied, walking towards Rosette's room.

When the two approached Rosette's bedroom, Marc turned the knob, went in with Azmaria, and closed the door.

"Rosette," he whispered. "Wake up."

Rosette opened her eyes and looked at Marc.

"Marc, what time is it?" Rosette asked.

"Rosette?" Azmaria said.

"Azmaria, you're back from your trip already?" Rosette said, yawning and getting up. "I thought you were gonna be in Portugal for a month."

"Not THAT long," Azmaria replied. "Who is this man?"

"That's Marc," Rosette said. "He's the half-blooded oni Sister Catherine was talking about two months ago."

Azmaria was scared of oni, due to the fact that she read a book about foreign demons. After reading about the oni, she had nightmares about them for a couple of days. Now, she was curled up in the corner away from Marc.

"Hey, come on, I'm soft and fluffy," Marc joked. "Just ask Rosette."

"Yeah," Rosette said sarcastically, laughing.

After a short while, Azmaria got away from the corner and walked up to Marc.

"Not afraid anymore?" Marc asked.

"No!" Azmaria shouted, kicking Marc in the shin.

"Hey, that HURT!" Marc yelled, grabbing his foot and jumping up and down.

"Azmaria, he's not evil!" Rosette said. "He mostly acts like a human! See, he even looks human!"

Azmaria stared at Marc for a while and began kicking at his other shin.

"Oni, oni, oni!" she yelled.

"First of all!" Marc exclaimed. "I'm part human, second of all, NO ONE TOUCHES ME!"

Azmaria curled up into the corner again.

"Marc, you scared her," Rosette said.

"Awwwwww...I'm sorry," Marc said, walking to Azmaria. "Come on, would I really hurt you?"

Azmaria nodded and still stayed in the corner.

"...Come on," Marc replied, hugging Azmaria.

As Azmaria struggled to get away, Rosette laughed at the two. Marc grinned as he looked at Rosette.

"How old is she?" Marc asked Rosette.

"Only twelve," Rosette replied.

"She's as soft as silk!" Marc laughed. "Very cute girl."

Azmaria stopped struggling and looked at Marc, who was talking to Rosette about how Azmaria was cute and soft and other things like that.

"You know, you're gonna very beautiful," Marc said, trying to make Azmaria feel better.

Rosette smiled and Azmaria blushed.

"Thank you," she said to Marc, still red.

"Flirting, Marc?" Rosette laughed.

"Yeah, this girl's gonna be my wife someday," Marc joked.

Of course, Azmaria was naïve and thought Marc was serious. She giggled and blushed more than ever before.

"Well, we'll see you tomorrow," Marc said to Azmaria. "Bye."

Azmaria ran off and thought about the next day.


	7. Leave!

Sayonara Solitaire

Chapter 7: Leave!

The next morning, Marc got up and yawned. He looked outside the window and put on his cloak. He headed down into the courtyard, where Azmaria was waiting.

"Azmaria?" Marc asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you," Azmaria replied, holding Marc's hand and pulling him with her.

"Uh, Azmaria?" Marc said. "What are you doing?"

"We're gonna have breakfast, right?" Azmaria asked.

"Yeah, but I usually wait for Rosette," Marc replied.

Azmaria, who was about to cry, said, "But yesterday, you said we were going to get-"

Marc, who didn't want Azmaria to cry, lied by saying, "Oh, yeah.....Sorry, 'love'."

Azmaria smiled and dragged Marc along to the cafeteria. There, she and Marc sat down and began eating.

"Are you okay?" Marc asked Azmaria, who looked particularly sad.

"It's just that...earlier, you said-"

"No, no, I love you," Marc lied, trying to cheer Azmaria up. "Rosette is just a good friend."

Azmaria grinned and hugged Marc, who was frowning. When Azmaria let go, Marc smiled.

"So, Az, what do you wanna do today?" Marc asked, trying to keep her good mood up.

"Somewhere we can alone?" Azmaria asked.

_She's only twelve and she's already thinking nasty thoughts_, Marc thought, _Maybe I can take her somewhere so we can be alone, but I won't let her take control. I won't let her make the moves._

"Uh...sure," Marc replied. "We should go now."

Marc and Azmaria headed out of the Order, to a place near the bridge, by taking Rosette's automobile. It was mostly ignored, but still a beautiful place. The place Marc could take Rosette to one day.

"What is this place?" Azmaria asked, looking around, smiling.

"A little secret place I found during a mission," Marc responded, sitting down on the ground, next to Azmaria.

She leaned towards Marc, kissing him by surprise. As she did this, Rosette came over, borrowing another automobile.

"Hey, why did you guys take my-"

Rosette saw Azmaria kissing Marc, thinking that Marc was purposely cheating on her.

"MARC!" Rosette yelled, bursting into tears. "WE'RE OVER!"

She began running away. Marc, in turn, gave an angry stare at !" Marc shouted, shoving Azmaria away. "I HATE YOU! YOU'RE AN IDIOT! I WAS LYING! I WOULD NEVER LOVE YOU!"

As Azmaria stood up ask Marc to stop shouting, he backhanded Azmaria.

"LEAVE!" Marc exclaimed, pointing away.

Azmaria backed up, with tears slowly dripping from her eyes. She fell on her knees and put her hands in her face. She began crying her heart out. Marc looked at Azmaria and felt like the worst thing on the face of the Earth. Even the worse of the oni couldn't be as cruel as Marc.

"Az?" Marc asked, crouching down next to the small girl and putting his arm around her. "Are you alright?"

Azmaria turned away from Marc.

"I'm....sorry I made Rosette mad at you," she cried.

"Don't worry, we can settle it out," Marc replied, taking Azmaria's hands off her face and making her look up at him.

Looking at Azmaria made Marc do one of things he would never do: kiss Azmaria. Marc held his lips against Azmaria's for a small while and pulled them back.

"But I thought you were in love with Rosette?" Azmaria said, moving closer to Marc.

"...I am, but I knew it would make you happy," Marc replied.

"But it isn't right," Azmaria responded. "I don't mind anymore. I know that someone else is out there for me."

Marc grinned and helped her up. They got into Rosette's automobile and went back to the Order. There, Marc, alone, went up to Rosette's room.

"Rosette?" Marc asked, going into the room.

There, Rosette was laying on her bed, sleeping.

Marc bent over her and kissed her, making her wake up.

"Marc?" she asked.

"I'm sorry," Marc replied. "Azmaria didn't know I was just trying to cheer her up."

"It's alright, I know that she's young and that she thought you were telling the truth," Rosette said, holding Marc's hand. "What time is it?"

"It's around one," Marc replied, lying next to Rosette.

"I'm gonna sleep," Rosette said, looking up at Marc. "I'm pretty tired."

"Alright, then," Marc responded, getting closer to Rosette.


	8. Reconciliation

Sayonara Solitaire

Chapter 8: Reconciliation

"Damn it Marc, we can't keep this charade up any longer," someone with a deep voice said to him behind a tree.

"Don't worry, I got it all under control," Marc replied, sitting down. "I mean, look how far I am."

"What are you trying to do?" the person asked, with a slight hint of anger. "You're not here to fall in love with that stupid woman."

"Hey, she's not important right now," Marc responded, giving the person a bad look. "Look, I won't bail out on the mission."

"You are, because the first thing you do is KILL THAT DAMN GIRL!" the person hissed. "You've fallen in love with her and I'm just trying to straighten you out, because you're forgetting the mission."

"Shove your mission," Marc replied, sliding to the other side of the tree.

The person with the deep voice was a man dressed in elegant red clothing, but his face was covered by an emotionless, iron mask. His skin was pale and looked damp with something that looked like glue.

"What?" the man asked, binding Marc to the ground and keeping him there. "Either you kill the girl or I'll do the worst thing I can do to her."

"What?" Marc asked, his eyes starting to get red.

The man pulled off his mask and transformed into Marc.

"I'll just soften her a little," the man, who was now disguised as Marc, said. "And then I'll get her into the-"

Marc broke the binding and knocked the mimic down, right when he transformed into Rosette.

"STOP THIS!" Marc yelled, hitting the mimic's head on the ground.

"What...are...you...doing!?" Chrono shouted as he came closer.

"Chrono, help," the mimic said in Rosette's help. "You were right Chrono, I'm sorry."

"WHAT!?" Marc shouted, taking out his sword and pointing it at the mimic.

Chrono grabbed Marc by the arm and jumped into the air, kicking Marc down on his side while still holding his arm. Marc's arm made a snap and he fell down, screaming.

"Damn it, Chrono, this ISN'T ROSETTE!" Marc exclaimed, picking up the sword with his other hand.

"You traitor...I never liked you from the start!" Chrono shouted. "I obviously care about Rosette more than you do! I hope you burn in HELL!"

Marc got up, but was kicked into the wall by Chrono, who was enraged.

"...Fine, I'll show you how much I care for her," Marc replied, forcing Chrono away with his brute strength.

Marc walked over to the mimic, who was shouting at him, but Marc ignored these cries and picked the mimic up.

"Stop it!" Chrono yelled, getting up.

Marc put his mouth on the mimic's mouth, making Chrono angry and enraged. After a short while, the mimic backed up, grabbing its head and transforming into many random objects such as trees, stones, bells, and many other inanimate and everyday objects, showing Chrono that it wasn't Rosette, but a mimic.

"Go back, Männlich," Marc said in a cold voice, revealing the mimics name. "Go back to Germany and back into the cave you reside in."

Männlich gained control again and transformed into Marc, just with black hair and completely red eyes. He took out his sword.

"Fine," Marc said in response, knocking Männlich down with his unbroken arm.

Marc took out his sword and began swinging at Männlich, making gashes and cuts in the mimic's body. Instead of blood coming out, though, a bright white light came out of all the gashes, making Männlich's body unstable and causing him to implode and disappear.

"...Need any help?" Marc asked, tried and holding his arm out.

"I'm sorry," Chrono replied, taking Marc's hand and getting up. "It's just that....I care for Rosette."

"It's alright...I understand," Marc responded, putting his sword away. "I'm leaving tomorrow."

Chrono just stared at Marc, whether or not to be happy that he had Rosette again or to be sad he had driven away the person who had saved his life. Chrono opened his mouth, about to speak his mind.

"You won't make Rosette very happy, then," Chrono said, which made Marc widen his eyes and look at Chrono. "She'll hate you...she'll try and forget you...but you know what? You'll always be on her mind, making her life slowly dwindle away until she'll die of a broken heart."

"I don't want that to happen to Rosette," Marc replied, thinking about Rosette. "I want her to be happy."

"You want her to be happy?" Chrono asked. "Then stay with her and make her happy."


	9. If I Ever

Sayonara Solitaire

Chapter 9: If I Ever

Marc was sitting down with Rosette in the cafeteria.

"Are you sure your arm's okay?" Rosette asked, looking at Marc's broken arm, which laid in casts on the table.

"Don't worry about it," Marc replied. "I'm gonna be fine."

"If you say so…" Rosette responded, staring at Marc.

Marc looked at Rosette's eyes and could tell she was concerned. As he was doing this, he noticed someone behind another table, watching them.

"Huh?" Marc said, squinting his eyes to have a better view of the person there.

"What is it?" Rosette asked, looking where Marc was. "Oh, it's just the Elder."

"Oh, that old guy," Marc responded. "Why does he act so odd around me?"

"I don't know!" Rosette snapped.

"Sorry, I was just asking!" Marc shouted back.

"…Sorry Marc, I'm just tired," Rosette replied. "I didn't get any sleep last night."

"It's alright," Marc responded. "Do you wanna go back to the-"

"No, it's fine," Rosette said.

"Are you sure?" Marc asked. "You might need a little sleep."

"…Alright then," Rosette replied, getting up.

"Do you want me to come with?" Marc asked, holding Rosette's hand to keep her back.

"No, it's alright," Rosette said.

"I want to come with you," Marc replied, gripping Rosette's hand.

"…Okay then," Rosette responded, smiling and walking with Marc to their room.

"Rosette, I have to do something tonight," Marc said, looking at the sky. "Could you leave your room door unlocked?"

"Yeah, but what are you doing?" Rosette asked.

"That's a secret," Marc replied, opening the door to his and Rosette's room and walking in.

Rosette walked in right after and rested on her bed.

"Can I lay down with you?" Marc asked.

Rosette gave a small nod and Marc got into the bed.

"Rosette, I need you to promise something," Marc said.

"Yeah?" Rosette asked, sounding rather quiet and tired.

"If I ever try to hurt you…I want you to kill me," Marc said.

"Marc, that'll never happen," Rosette replied, looking at Marc.

Marc stared at Rosette for a second and then kissed her.

"…It will," Marc whispered to himself. "It will."

Later on in the day, as the sky turned dark, Marc went outside. It was almost midnight and Marc had to leave for the city for a little while. There, Marc looked over the river.

As he was doing this, he whispered the words, "Rosette…don't come when it happens…please don't."

Marc felt the cold air and sat down.

Later…..

"ROSETTE!" Chrono yelled, coming into the room. "There's an emergency near the bridge!"

Rosette got up and ran downstairs with Chrono, wondering where Marc was.

Back in the city, a large red demon, about the size of two tall men, was destroying everything trying to come across it, using its pointed horns, razor-like teeth, and massive fists.

Rosette got into her automobile with Chrono and drove off to the bridge.

"Sister Catherine says we have to be careful," Chrono said, looking out the window. "According to her, this thing's destroyed a several automobiles with the swing of its hand."

"There it is!" Rosette yelled, stopping the car and hopping out.

The demon looked at Rosette and let out an eagle-like screech. Rosette jumped back due to it, but still stayed near it. She pulled out her gun and pointed at the demon. With one shot, a bolt of light hit the demon chest. Light charged through it and caused it to fall down and turn to smoke. Marc was there, lying on the ground.

"Marc!" Rosette shouted, running towards him. "Are you alright?"

As Rosette helped Marc up, she saw a bullet wound.


End file.
